


Scenes from a Thanksgiving

by rabidchild67



Series: Undeniable Chemistry [10]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Holidays, M/M, Meet the Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal meets the Jones fam. That’s nothing to stress out over, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from a Thanksgiving

“Here Clint, taste this.”

“ _Another_ kugel recipe? How many does this make?”

“Six.”

“Jeez, it’s kugel, babe.”

“And it has to be perfect. Come on, taste!”

“What’s that red stuff?”

“Lingonberries.”

“Do you have a fever? Let me feel your head. It’s. _Kugel._ What is the big deal?”

“I want your mom to like it.”

“You mean, you want my mom to like _you_. And you have nothing to worry about. When have you ever failed to charm the pants off a woman? I mean, you even got Sara Ellis into your bed.”

“It’s not the same thing.”

“No, it’s not. But I wish you wouldn’t stress out about it. Though, I’d nix the lingonberries if I were you. Too weird and fancy. It’s a side dish, not a dessert.”

“What do you mean it’s a side dish?”

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

“Elizabeth – thank God you’re here.”

“Clinton, hi…Peter’s just parking the car. What? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Neal. He’s gone completely off the rails. He’s so stressed out about meeting my mother and sisters. I need help talking him down – do you mind?”

“Oh, honey, I know exactly where his head is at the moment. I’ll take care of it. Oh, there’s Peter. Do me a favor and keep him away from the wine today – he’s just had his wisdom teeth out, so he’s on some pain meds.”

“Sure thing – I’d better get over there.”

“Something smells really good.”

“Elizabeth! You made it. I’m glad you two could come.”

“Neal, you’re meeting the fam today – you could use all the moral support you can get. Can I help? You look a little ragged. You shouldn’t be doing so much.”

“I’m fine – the doctor pronounced me fit for duty. But I suppose, if you insist, you could peel those potatoes over there.”

“It would be my pleasure. So…meeting your boyfriend’s family. On Thanksgiving. Ask his Dad for his hand in marriage, and you’ve hit the relationship-stressor trifecta.”

“Let’s not even mention his Dad right now. Cripes, what the hell am I doing here, Elizabeth? Two years ago, I’d have headed for the hills by now.”

“And now, you’re basting turkeys. Face it, Neal, you’ve got it bad.”

“I keep reminding myself it’s worth it. He’s worth it. He’s really, really worth it.”

“He is. You both are. You two together – I’ve never seen a better match. You’ve got nothing to worry about, honey. They’ll love you.”

“I’m not so sure.”

“Well, it looks like you’ll find out soon enough. I think one of his sisters just got here.”

“Christ.”

“Neal, this is my sister, Leah. Leah...Neal. I'd better get back to Peter.”

“Oh, you’re the AUSA in Atlanta, Clint talks about you all the time – he’s so proud of you.”

“Yes, I wish he’d talked about _you_ more often, Neal. Or at all.”

“Can I get you a drink? Wine?”

“My baby brother sure can keep a secret.”

“It must come from being in naval intelligence all those years. Sparkling water?”

“Some Pellegrino would be great, thanks.”

“I’ll get it.”

“Thanks, Elizabeth.”

“You live in this big house?”

“I rent a room upstairs. My landlady is away for the weekend, but she is very generous and kind.”

“I’ll bet she is. My brother says you’re a consultant at the Bureau.”

“I have skills they occasionally take advantage of.” 

“And before that?”

“I was a guest of the Federal Bureau of Prisons.”

“Huh.”

“Here’s your water!”

“Thank you. Neal seems to have had a colorful past.”

“And his future’s looking even brighter. He’s a singular man.”

“And you are?”

“I’m sorry, I should have introduced myself. I’m Elizabeth Burke. That’s my husband Peter over there with the spinach dip on his chin.”

“You work at the FBI too?”

“Peter does. I just tag along occasionally, providing comic relief.”

“Oh! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.”

“They’re a pretty tight-knit crew over at the Bureau. Like a family. Neal’s part of that family.”

“Come on, Elizabeth.”

“Stop it, you are. And Clint is too, even if he’s all the way up in Boston. You kind of have to be close to be able to trust people with your life; you have to love them a little too, I think. It’s a unique situation.”

“You’d form a lot of bonds, I imagine.”

“How right you are, Leah. Now, you look hungry. Let’s check out the lovely _Brie en croute_ Neal’s whipped up, shall we?”

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

“Imani, where’s Mom?”

“She wanted to walk from the train station.”

“It’s over sixty blocks!”

“You know how she is. She’ll probably pick up a few strays on her way. Here’s the rum cake.”

“Thanks.”

“Where’s your boyfriend? Don’t tell me it’s the drunk white guy over there talking to the potted palm.”

“That’s my former boss, and he’s talking to Mozzie, who’s standing behind the potted palm. Neal’s in the kitchen.”

“I have to go peek.”

“Imani, please be good!”

“When am I ever anything _but_ good?”

“I need another drink.”

“Clint, I just met Neal and…damn, big bro. Nice going.”

“Thanks, I think.”

“What’s he like in bed?”

“Imani!”

“I love how easy it is to shock you! He’s completely out of your league, you know.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” 

“Aww, you know you can count on me. It’s nice to meet him finally. Ma told me how you came out to her. I think she joined PFLAG before you were out of the driveway. How did Daddy take it?”

“He…I can’t talk about it.”

“He’ll come around.”

“No he won’t.”

“He loves you, he’ll get it someday.”

“He called me a fag and threw me out of his apartment, Imani.”

“Jesus! That – God, Clint, I’m sorry. Come here, you need a hug.”

“I need a Scotch.”

“You can have both. Dinner smells amazing.”

“Way to change a subject. Neal’s a really good cook. I couldn’t keep him out of my kitchen while he was in Boston.”

“Is he doing OK? I noticed a slight limp.”

“He’s probably overdoing it today, but he’s been good. Thanks for asking. You staying the weekend?”

“I’m heading back down to Mom’s, but I’d like to come back and visit again soon…get to know Neal better, away from all the stress of the holidays. Hang out with you guys. You know, I’ve always wanted to be somebody’s hag.”

“Imani!”

“What? I’m just saying…”

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

“There he is!”

“Peter. And we’re hugging!”

“I looove you, Neal. You’re my best friend.”

“Ooookaaay. Someone’s got to lay off the red wine.”

“Clinton’s mom is here.”

“She is?”

“I thought I’d warn you.”

“Thanks, but I’ll be OK.”

“It’s tough meeting the parents.”

“Uh huh.”

“El’s dad still hates me.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“He looks at me like he knows I’m sleeping with his daughter.”

“Peter, you _are_ sleeping with his daughter. You’ve been married thirteen years, I’d say it’s a given.”

“He hates me.”

“Here’s a roll. You need to eat something.”

“Thanks.”

“Go find El.”

“OK.”

“You must be Neal.”

“Mrs. Jones, it’s a pleasure.”

“Please call me Myra – I haven’t been Mrs. Jones for fifteen years. So you’re the one who’s set my son’s heart to pitter-pattering.”

“I’d say it’s the opposite.”

“Good answer. How long have you two been dating?”

“A little over a year. But we’ve known each other for a while.”

“He’s never mentioned you.”

“You know Clint – he plays it close to the vest.”

“He tells his mother everything.”

“Um…”

“My daughter Leah says you’re a criminal.”

“I was.”

“But you’re not anymore.”

“It was a long time ago. I work at the FBI now – kind of a work release thing. Can I get you a beverage, or…”

“I’ll help myself. Your gravy’s going to burn if you don’t knock the heat back a bit.”

“Th-thanks.”

“You were at the hospital that time Clinton was shot.”

“I was.”

“You saved his life.”

“I don’t think he was in any danger of dying.”

“But you were there.”

“Yes.”

“A mother doesn’t forget that.”

“I…thank you?”

“Clinton says your kugel is something to crow about.”

“He did?”

“I can’t wait to try it. I’m fond of a good kugel.”

“Great.”

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

“Neal, everything looks delicious. Please sit down and eat something.”

“Thanks, Elizabeth. I – I should.”

“You look so stressed. It’s not good for you. This is a happy day. A day to give thanks. And eat gravy. Be happy.”

“Hap-hap-happeeee.”

“Yes, Peter. Give me back my wine, hon.”

“Shhhure. _burp_ ”

\----

“Imani, stop staring at my boyfriend.”

“I’m sorry, but he’s like a Greek god or something, Clint. Or an android. You sure he’s entirely human?”

“He’s a man like any other.”

“How do you keep your hands off him?”

“Sometimes, it’s hard, heh.”

“The kugel’s delish, by the way. Did you try it?”

“I’m all kugelled out. Pass me the cranberries.”

\----

“So what business are you in, Mr. Haversham?”

“Please call me Dante. I freelance.”

“But freelance what?”

“This and that. I don’t let my work define me, Myra.”

“That’s very wise, Dante. My ex-husband was the complete opposite. He’s a Navy man through-and-through. It got very boring. Regimented.”

“Such a tragedy. A woman like you needs to go out into the world, experience life. Tell me, have you ever walked on the pink sands of Mauritius?”

“I can’t say that I have.”

“I see you there, with the sun in your hair, caressing your skin.”

“Are you offering to take me there, ha-ha?“

“Nothing would make me happier.”

“Perhaps. One day. When you’ve told me your real name, Dante.”

\----

“How about a toast, everyone?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t stand, hon.”

“Raise your glasses, everybody. I’d like to propose a toast to our host, the best partner a man could have. Neal, you are at times a challenge, but I know also that you are a loyal friend, a compassionate and kind man, and I am proud to know you. And you make one hell of a fine caboodle.”

“Kugel, hon.”

“Kugel. To Neal!”

“To Neal.”

“Thanks, Drunky, that was really nice. Here – try some water, maybe.”

“Oh - good idea.”

“I’ll go make some coffee.”

“Better idea. Make mine Irish.”

“I’ll make yours extra strong.”

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

“There you are, Neal. I wanted to come and chat before I left. May I sit?”

“Of course, Myra.”

“Dinner was delicious. I’ve asked Clint to pack up some kugel to go.”

“That makes me more happy than you know.”

“I’m glad. Also, I’m glad to have you in Clinton's life. He loves you a lot.”

“I love him.”

“He lights up when he’s around you. It’s something I haven’t seen since he was a boy.”

“Thank you, Myra. It means a lot to hear you say that.”

“I like you, Neal. I hope to be seeing more of you. A lot more.”

“I hope so, too.”

\----

Thank you for your time.


End file.
